A Talented Monster 2
by pinktart
Summary: An error occured with the original story A Talented Monster so i had to create a new one. It's the same story, but it's longer.


Apollo loved his talent but despised his looks. He was a Cyclops, son of Apollo and a beautiful wood nymph. He was two-faced, he was nice and caring, selfish and impulsive. He lived on the streets of downtown Manhatten. Talented as he is, unlucky as always.

Now his story begins…..

"Stay here my love," the nymph said, as she brushed her soft hand against his face. "I have to leave now," she said, her soft eyes were full of tears.

"You're leaving?" the baby Cyclops asked.

"I love you…." She whispered and she disappeared into a flash of white light. The baby Cyclops was silent for a few moments, listening to the calm passerby's minding their own business as they walked along the side walk of 52nd street in Manhatten. He knew his mom was gone forever, in a land of peace and happiness in the Fields of Elysium. He wanted to join her, to avoid this dangerous world of happiness and despair. He despised his father for ever making him alive. He wanted to drift of to the underworld and meet his mom, but he wanted to stay on earth also.

He slowly grabbed hold onto something hard and picked himself up. His legs were wobbly and he felt cold, he had no jacket. He was 6ft, six feet of mistakes. And he had curly blonde hair, and bangs that covered his soft brown eye. He wasn't as ugly as he seems, he was quite attractive for a Cyclops, but no one ever noticed. He walked down 52nd street, longing for food and a home. He wanted to make use of his life, not throw it away. He wanted to sing, to act, he wanted to get fame.

Jesse Rubin, the Cyclops strolled down 52nd street, he wanted to get away from the place that ruined his life. He passed homeless people along narrow alleys, and he spotted littered garbage all along the street. The buildings were tall and old, they seemed inhabited and it had cobwebs around the doors. The sky was a deep shade of blue with puffy cumulus clouds. There was a small rainbow stretching across the sky making the day look brighter. But Jessie knew that it was fake, everything was fake, the world was bad, horrible, inevitable, and he had to change it.

Jesse knew the streets of Los Angeles quite well, he knew where the closest supermarket was, to the nearest thrift shop. He also knew that there was a large record studio just a few blocks away from 52nd street.

Jesse walked silently along the rode, giving back confused glances at all the people that stared at him. He was too innocent to know that people were mean, and took looks as a first impression. The lonely Cyclops suddenly sniffed the air.

"Air smells bad," he muttered under his breath, and he kept on walking. Then out of nowhere a hairy cannibal grabbed Jesse by the neck and pulled him into an empty dark and narrow alley. He punched Jesse in the face leaving him faint and dizzy, Then Jesse collapsed onto the Cannibal. The cannibal tied Jesse up and laid him on top of a large garbage can.

"Joe Bob would love this, if he was still alive." Babycakes the cannibal said, as she got a match out of her patched blue bag and lit it. She threw the match onto a large fire she made a while ago, and it lit it sending a large scorching flame 3ft. high.

Rocco's P.O.V.

It was Saturday morning, and I was stuck in my dorm playing the violin. Usually my parents and my younger brother picked me up from Tuxedo Park School, and drove me to our apartment in Manhatten, New York. But they weren't here yet, so here I was in the middle of New York killing time by playing my violin.

A week ago when the new upper school head made her lousy announcement, Zoe told me she saw only one eye on her head. She couldn't be a Cyclops, I didn't even know there was such thing as a lady Cyclops. But anyway nothing strange that I've noticed had happened to the school or any of the half-bloods.

Then there was a knock on my door, I laid my violin in its case

"come in," I said, and my parents came through the door.

"Hi, how was school." My mom said, and she ran toward me and gave me a big hug.

"Eh, okay mom, that's enough." I said, and then I turned my head toward my dad. "hi dad,"

"Hi, I hope school was good." He said while looking around my dorm. His face seemed worried and anxious.

I quickly packed my bags and left my dorm with my parents. While we were in the hall I saw Zoe walking by. She looked at me sort of dazed and finally came back down to earth.

"Bye, Rocco, maybe I'll see you in Manhatten." She said, and she smiled and walked away. I tried to look away from my parents concerned expressions, and I quickened my pace through the hall. When I finally reached the door to the outside parking lot, I glanced back at my school.


End file.
